As an electromagnetic contactor wherein a contact mechanism is housed in an arc extinguishing chamber, there is provided a sealed contact device having a sealed receptacle formed in a box-form with one surface opened from a heat resistant material such as a ceramic (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). The sealed contact device described in PTL 1 is such that fixed terminals are hermetically joined by brazing in through holes formed in two places in the bottom portion of the sealed receptacle. A movable contact provided with movable contact points contacting with and separating from the fixed contact points formed on the fixed terminals is disposed in the sealed receptacle. The sealed contact device has a configuration wherein an opened end portion of the sealed receptacle is connected to a first joint member formed in a rectangular form from a magnetic metal material, to which a bottomed cylindrical portion is hermetically joined, via a cylindrical second joint member formed from a metal material.